


Everything Will Be Alright

by Musical_Fanatic



Series: Love Can Tell A Million Stories (Moden Falsettos AU) [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nobody Dies, dont worry he dont die, more raquetball but everything is all right, whizzer gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: Marvin was too busy talking to Trina to notice him. He took one step before his legs gave out, falling to the ground once more.----------Whizzer collapses during racquetball





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Racquetball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902370) by [petiteinsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac). 



Marvin wasn't an athletic person; He  _ hated _ most sports. But if there was one he loved, it was racquetball.

Whizzer got him into it in college and it stuck ever since. They challenged their petty fights into aggressive games. He’d always thank the sport; It may have saved his relationship more than once.

It was a sunny, cool day in New York City and the couple decided to invite Trina and Jason, who was always fascinated by the plastic racquets.

With a quick gulp of water and a few stretched, Marvin and Whizzer took their places on the opposite side of the court.

“Go Marvin!” Trina yelled.

“Yay Dada!” Jason clapped happily.

After a few rounds, it was clear who had the upper hand today. Marvin as sharp and quick, whereas Whizzer barely made a feel shots. He’d felt tired for some reason. A dull pain arose in his chest and despite how cool it was, he still felt warm. Unusually warm.

“Marv,” he panted, missing another shot, “lemme take a break.”

“Oh! Whizz,” Marvin playfully smiled. “Stop being a sore loser.”

Marvin attacks, serving to the corner, the other side of Whizzer’s court. He bolted to the other side.

_ ‘Hold him back!’ _ He felt a pain shoot through his chest.  _ ‘Something’s out of whack!’ _ Fortunately, he was able to hit it in time, even if it was weak.

They went back and forth four about another four seconds before Whizzer missed again.

_ ‘Ah shit!’ _

“Ah c’mon Whizz! That was an easy shot!” Marvin turned to Jason, who had walked up to him.

Given the break from the game, Whizzer finally realized how much pain he was really in. With his hands resting on his knees, Whizzer realized he couldn’t go on anymore. The pain in his chest flared every time he breathed, and the exercise didn’t help either. He fell on his knees, only being supported by his shaking arms. Yet he got up again, his body aching.

Marvin was too busy talking to Trina to notice him. He took one step before his legs gave out, falling to the ground once more.

“Hey, Whizzer! You up for another-” His eyes widened when they locked on him, quickly running to his lover. Whizzer was hot to the touch when he finally reached him.

Jason, looking at his dad: “Mama, what’s wrong with Dada?”

Trina, seeing this, quickly shielded her son from the scene. “C’mon Jason, let’s pack up.” By the time they had packed up their things, Marvin was carrying Whizzer to the car.

“Dada?” He looked at his father with worried eyes. 

As Marvin helped Whizzer off the court, he could hear him whisper, “I’m fine,” before he was interrupted by another coughing fit.

 

At The Hospital

As Whizzer was lying in the bed, Marvin thought back to all the health scares they’ve. No matter how many times this happened, he’d never get on the heart-eating anxiety that came with wait.

“What’s wrong, Marv?”

He came out of his thoughts. “Wha-what are you talking about Whizz?

“You gripped my hand really hard; You always do that when your anxious.”

“It’s just… I’m scared, Whizz… What if you have some disease you didn’t even know had that’s gonna… yunno…” Marvin looked like he was on the brink of tears.

“Marv, there’s nothing to worry about.” He ran his hands through Marvin’s thick curls, feeling the former slightly relax. “I don’t smoke, I don’t drink-”

“ _ Sure _ .” Whizzer made sure Marvin felt that smack to his head.

“Ow!”

“We’ve both been tested and nothing bad has come up.” He cupped Marvin’s cheek, wiping the one tear from his eye.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Marv.” he brought the former up to him and kissed him. “Everything will be alright.”

Marvin laid his head on Whizzer’s chest. And they stayed like that for what felt like hours before the door opened and someone walked in.

It was Charlotte who wasn’t surprised to see the two cuddling in the bed.

“What?”

She rolled her eyes. “This isn’t the first time you two have been in here together.”

“First of all!” Marvin barked.

“That accident wasn’t  _ our  _ fault!” 

“Sure it was. So, Whizzer,” she paused, looking down at her clipboard. “It seems you have acute bronchitis, which with plenty of rest, fluids, and some over the counter pain medication, you should be just fine.” She smiled.

Marvin felt his heart swell with relief as Whizzer gripped his hand in happiness.

“Come back in about two weeks so we can do a check up but that’s all.

In her apartment, Trina paced back and forth, her mind elsewhere when her son yelled: “Mama! Phone!” 

The boy came waddling in, the giant phone slipping out of his hands.

“Thank you sweetie.” She took the phone from him and answered it.

“Hello?... Oh! Marvin! How is he?... Oh thank God! Tell him we’ve been praying for him… Jason will have to stay here?... Okay… Bye Marvin.”

The toddler stood there patiently, waiting for the call to be over.“Was that Daddy?”

“Yes it was.” Trina kneeled down to Jason’s height. “And he said Dada is sick, but he’ll be alright  _ but _ you’ll have to stay with me tonight.”

He pouted. “Why?”

“Dada’s too sick; If he’s sick, you’ll get sick and it’ll hurt you more because your so small.”

Jason’s pout turned into a frown. She could see the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Oh Jase, baby,” Trina placed her hands on the toddler’s cheeks, wiping the incoming tears from his face, “Dada will be alright.”

“But,” he whimpered, “I wanna see Dada…”

“I know you do,” she picked him, sitting him on the kitchen counter, “how ‘bout this? You stay here the night and I’ll take you to the park? You wanna do that?” She smiled, hoping he would follow suit.

And he did just that. “Can we get ice cream?”

“Yes Jason,” she smiled, “we can get ice cream.”

Back in Marvin’s apartment, Whizzer lazily laid in the bed, cuddled in the messy blankets. 

“Marv,” he hoarsely whispered, “guess what?”

Marvin, who sitting beside him, perked up, his eyes meeting with the hazel ones of his lover. “Yeah?”

“I love you.” Whizzer smiled as he hugged Marvin’s waist.

The older laughed, running his hands through the thick brown curls. “I love you too.”

And in their hearts, they both knew everything really would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ella-rasei


End file.
